The prevalence of digital data has significantly increased the ease with which information in shared between various entities, such as different individuals, tools, software applications, devices, etc. Unfortunately, in many instances, the format of data is initially incompatible with a receiving entity or device. In such cases, to use the data, it may be necessary to reformat or convert the data into a compatible format.